


Lyoto Hyuga: The Rise of the Dragon

by Off_World



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ninja, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_World/pseuds/Off_World
Summary: The Hyuga main branch family has long been feared in the history of shinobi for their immense power. Lyoto Hyuga is the last member of this ancient clan to awaken it's true power as he begins his journey to conquer the shinobi world!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Lyoto Hyuga: Age 21

“Time to go prisoner, today is your big day!” the guard said laughing as Lyoto stood slowly. Months in the dungeons had taken quite a toll on his body. The shackles around his wrists and ankles rattled as he walked out and the guards closed the prison door behind him. They began what was called the Crime Walk up to the executioner’s stage atop the steps of the Red Castle in the Land of Fire’s capital city of Flamevilla.

The winds were gusting causing the rain to blow sideways into Lyoto’s face. He shook his dark chestnut brown hair, which had grown out to his shoulders while he was imprisoned, whipping the water onto his captors who were guiding him to the execution platform. He could hear the crowd shout and curse his name as he proceeded forward. 

“Up” the guards ordered letting Lyoto know he had reached the steps of the Red Castle. He lifted his feet to try and take a step up, but before he could the guards had lifted him up by his arms off the ground high enough his feet only brushed the steps. Lyoto looked upon the wooden contraption that the noose hung from. Upon it he saw his name on a sign that read: 

Traitor: Lyoto Hyuga, The Dragon

They had included both his two personas on the sign. He had to laugh at that. For so long he had believed he could keep the two identities apart not just for himself but to protect his friends and family. In the end it turned out to be his undoing. The Dragon had conquered Lyoto and now both would die because of it.

He stood on the block now as the noose slipped around his neck by the guards. For the first time today he was scared. He had sat in the dungeon and imagined this moment a thousand times till he thought he’d become numb to the fact he was going to die. But as he looked up, in his mind he pictured her and he cursed.

‘Izumi Uchiha, my only true friend…once again, I’m sorry’ he whispered. ‘I’m not going to make it to Jikan after all.’ She always appeared in his thoughts at the worst times. ‘It seems in the end I was a monster after all...’

The metal cable was tightened and Lyoto did his best to keep his legs from shaking. He pushed with what strength he had but his chakra had been sealed shut completely. 

The Executioner stepped forward and began to read down Lyoto’s long list of crimes. The crowd grew louder and more anxious. The sky flashed blue as the rain grew into a full on storm and lightning shot across the sky. 

“Lyoto Hyuga, do you have any last words?” The executioner asked as he stepped up to the lever.

Lyoto coughed, the noose was so tight he could barely breathe let alone speak. He cleared his throat and looked up at the crowd, his wet hair falling across his face. A hushed silence fell over the large gathering. Lyoto had thought long and hard about what would be his final words. But in these final moments the only words that came to him were the words of the ancient Hyuga Mantra of the Dragon he had learned. 

His voice was dark and raspy but boomed out,  
“Peace is a Lie, there is only Passion.”  
“Through Passion we gain Strength.”  
“Through Strength we gain Power.”  
“Through Power we gain Victory.”  
“Through Victory… My Chains Are Broken!”

Lightning cracked across the sky as the executioner pulled the lever and Lyoto’s feet fell from under him.

…and the noose was broken...


	2. A Father's Pride

Lyoto Hyuga - Age Four

"Get up" the voice of his father said to Lyoto.

The young boy pressed his hands into the dirt as he pushed himself up. Standing he wiped the blood from his lip as he looked up at his father whose face showed only disapproval. Ever since he had turned three his father had started training him as a shinobi. He had been practicing for a year now, but was still unable to defeat his eight year old cousin, Tashinagi Hyuga.

"You need to work harder Lyoto." His father said.

Lyoto nodded and brushed his long dark hair back as he got back into the opening position for the Hyuga's taijutsu form, the gentle fist. "Yes sir."

The two boys clashed again blocking each other's attacks with the backs of their hands. Finally Lyoto saw an opening, but before he could seize it.. Tashinagi had kicked him in the chest knocking him back onto the ground.

Lyoto stood and coughed, he was taller than most boys his age but had a significant reach disadvantage against Tashinagi. Thus the long kick had landed dead center in his chest knocking the wind out of the boy. His father stood silent.

"Focus and anticipate his movements," Masahiro told his son. Lyoto nodded then punched his fist into the ground and yelled as the anger of his failure rushed over him. He narrowed his pale grey eyes trying as hard as he could to activate his byakugan, but nothing happened except more anger.

Lyoto nodded to Tashinagi and again the two Hyugas clashed. Each of their strikes were sharper and more precise even without either of them having unlocked their byakugans yet. Lyoto gritted and dug deeper as their pace quickened. He felt the power of Tashinagi's strikes from his chakra even though he was blocking the physical strikes.

Again he saw the opening and again he reacted without thinking, and again Tashinagi caught him in a trap. Tashinagi's palm struck Lyoto in the throat. He fell and gasped for air feeling as if his throat had closed up on him.

"Get up" Masahiro's strong voice said again. Despite the obvious disappointment there was still a comfort in hearing his father's voice. Lyoto stood and slowly regained his breath.

"This is not good enough Lyoto. Not for the main house, you need to spend more time training with your Uncle Hiashi."

"Yes father" Lyoto answered respectfully but the words cut deep. 'The Main House' what does that really mean to a four year old, how was he any different than Tashinagi. In a desire to impress his father he turned toward his cousin, "Once more Tashinagi."

He nodded, "I will spar with you as long as you need Lyoto."

The two boys got in position to begin again when the group heard footsteps approaching. From the path leading to the Hyuga compound came Hiashi Hyuga, Lyoto's uncle and Masahiro's younger brother who was just ten seconds older than his twin Hizashi.

"Lord Hyuga" he addressed his older brother with his title of respect. "Lord Hokage has called an emergency meeting of the clan leaders."

Masahiro's calm demeanor didn't flinch at the news, "It's just as I foresaw, a war is coming."


	3. Prologue

Two Years Later: Lyoto Hyuga - Age Six

"It's time," Lyoto said.

The air was light and the wind provided a brisk fall breeze as Lyoto ran up the streets of the Leaf Village. At the age of five he moved quickly in and out of crowds often ducking between the legs of taller adults. He finally reached the village gate just as the sun had reached the horizon creating an orange glow over the world.

Impatient and reckless as many children are at that age he decided to press on toward his goal. Slipping past the guards at the gate was no longer a challenge for him, although if caught he would likely get another scolding from his mother. But Lyoto was to be a shinobi...he would never let anyone catch him.

Jumping from tree to tree across the lower branches he pressed onward scanning the main road for his target. Fears and doubts began to slip into his mind, 'where was he..' Lyoto had confirmed the arrival time everyday this week. Worried he would miss the opportunity he reassured himself, 'He's just running a bit behind, it's not unusual."

The sun began to set lower and now the world burned red. Then Lyoto saw two hooded figures standing by a broken down horse carriage. One horse was lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a long gash across its neck. The other likely stolen.

Lyoto had a sinking feeling in his stomach because he realized it was him who was too late. With no regard for his safety his body jumped down from the tree and approached the two figures. Up close he realized they were some type of Anbu Black Ops from the Leaf Village.

"Hey! You need to get out here kid!" The one in the Raven Mask said as Lyoto approached them. Lyoto didn't even acknowledge him as he neared the wagon. Two of the wheels had been broken off and the cabin was in equally poor shape.

"Hey! Can't you see this is no place for you...go back to the village." The other figure wearing a Wolf Mask said to Lyoto. However, Lyoto continued to persist despite the warnings. He looked right past the two figures and could see clearly now as the cool fall breeze blew open the cabin doors on the wagon.

"That's... my father..." the words slipped out as he looked upon the body of the Masahiro Hyuga. There was blood everywhere inside the wagon, so much it was dripping out the bottom on to the ground. His black hair was wet and covered most of his face but below there was a clear cut across his throat. On his hands he was missing all ten fingers and on his legs both of his Achilles tendons had been cut.

The sun had set further and the world was now purple as a third shinobi approached and stood next to Lyoto.

"He was your father?" The third shinobi inquired in a dark voice. Lyoto looked up and saw next to him stood an older shinobi with black spiky hair and bandages tied around one of his eyes. Lyoto's purple eyes met his black one as he nodded in reply.

"Then don't look away, and remember this moment. Embrace this feeling, for this is what it means to be a shinobi." The man said philosophically.

Lyoto looked and saw, but he did not know how to feel. He was sad, angry, confused, scared, lost, lonely, afraid...so many emotions how could he feel all at once. 'A shinobi...is this really what I want?' the strange question came into his mind, considering his sole dream since he could walk... was to fight alongside his father....

The older shinobi nodded to the two masked Anbu and they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Lyoto looked back up at him and as the moon shone on the two he realized just how imposing the one eyed shinobi was.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, and if you are this man's son, then you must be Lyoto Hyuga. Well Lyoto, this is only the beginning of your journey, and the path forward will grow far darker...


	4. Long Live the Hyuga

One Month Later

Lyoto entered the Hyuga Temple located just outside the Leaf Village. As he stepped inside he saw all of the other clan members sitting in the pews. Though rarely used Lyoto had been in this ancient building a few times with his father. However, it had never felt as hot inside before as it did tonight. 

Lyoto pushed on forward as he made his way toward the altar at the back of the temple where the Hyuga throne sat. He was wearing an all white kimono that had been passed down for centuries among the Main House, and he had to be extra careful not to trip over it. In his arms he carried on his back a heavy globe that had been engraved with a map of the world. 

In the seating on the upper level of the temple stood the Hyuga elders. They began to sing and chant the ancient Hyuga words as Lyoto proceeded down the aisle. 

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

The ancient chant echoed in the temple creating a mystifying atmosphere. Lyoto’s legs felt as if they were growing weaker and weaker. His arms and back struggled to keep the massive stone globe balanced. It truly felt as if he were experiencing the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Finally he reached the steps of the altar where he was met by Norashi Hyuga, the oldest clan elder. He had long white hair that matched his pale eyes along with a long pointed beard. 

Upon reaching him, the chanting stopped for Norashi to speak. However, the weight of the globe was too much for Lyoto to look up but he heard Norashi’s voice.

“Lift the globe and set it down in its place.” he said. Lyoto clenched his jaw and mustered every ounce of his strength. He took two deep breaths then “HHHAA” he lifted it above his head and carried it to the stand and put it back where it had sat since his father had carried it there so many years ago. 

Lyoto returned to Norashi on opposite sides of him were his twin uncles Hiashi and Hizashi who had just laid down a white cloth that looked centuries old as well. Norashi gestured for Lyoto to kneel down on the cloth which he did. Then Hiashi’s wife and Hizashi’s wife who were standing next to their husbands stepped out and gently untied Lyoto’s kimono till it fell around his hips.

Then the chanting began again and this time seemed even louder.

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

The heat in the room seemed to only grow as Lyoto felt beads of sweat running down his chest. He finally made eye contact with Norashi whose face held an even more serious expression than normal. He gave Lyoto a slight nod as he dipped his hand in a bowl of ink. 

Lyoto held out his arms in front of him with his palms up. His two uncles who came to each side of him gently pressed his shoulders indicating for him to bow his head to the Hyuga Throne. Norashi stepped forward and with the hand he had dipped in the ink and traced onto Lyoto’s back a large circle around the area that had been bruised from carrying the globe. Then he drew what felt like an “S” across the circle splitting in equal halves. He was drawing the Hyuga clan symbol on Lyoto’s back, the Yin-Yang Sign.

Lyoto heard his two aunts approach again and could smell they brought bowls of perfume. Norashi took the first and traced his hand inside the left side of the circle he had drawn. This perfume compared to the others was extremely light and smelled something like vanilla. Then Norashi used the other bowl to cover the right side of the circle. This one smelt dark and pungent almost like something that had burnt. 

The chanting from the elders stopped again.

Lyoto felt his Uncles gently pull his shoulders indicating he could lean back up. Norashi had stepped aside to wash the ink and perfume from his hands. Lyoto’s aunts returned once more to re-tie his kimono then they stepped aside as well. Lyoto stood and looked to both his Uncles who bowed their heads to him. 

Lyoto looked forward to the three century old throne. Every leader of the Main House had at one time gone through this same ceremony. Now it was his turn to take the throne. He carefully made his way up the steps then slowly turned and sat. 

He looked up slowly as his long dark hair fell away from his face. His pale eyes carefully scanned the room looking upon all the members of what was his clan now. He felt a wave of emotions and the enormity of the responsibility fall upon his shoulders. It felt as if it were ten times greater than the stone boulder he had carried. Then he remembered his father, the strength he had always carried himself with and Lyoto did his best to emulate him as he stood and every Hyuga in the temple knelt and bowed their heads before him. 

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI” Lyoto shouted. 

Then everyone stood up and continued with him so loud the room felt as if it were shaking.

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI”

“HYUGA NO NAGAIKI” 

‘Long live the Hyuga’ Lyoto thought, ‘that is my responsibility now.’


	5. Seeds of Betrayal

The Hokage Mansion:

"I disagree, it's too risky" The Third Hokage said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. The old hokage had returned to his position after the Fourth Hokage heroically sacrificed his life to protect the village from the nine-tailed fox. In the past six years after the incident, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had worked to rebuild the village and bring a steady hand over the governance of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Lord Hokage, we've taken measures to prepare for all scenarios we view as reasonably possible" answered Danzo Shimura. As the Hiruzen's long time friend and rival, Danzo held the position of top advisor on the Konaha Council as well as being the head of the Special Op's division of the Konaha Anbu Black Op's Department commonly referred to as The Root.

"We're having enough trouble with the Uchiha clan, I don't see sufficient benefit in potentially stirring up another hornet's nest that is the Hyuga clan as well." The Hokage explained.

Hiruzen took a long puff from his pipe as he closed his eyes to work through his thoughts. He exhaled the smoke as his eyes opened with his reply. "However, I do agree the boy has tremendous potential, but the Hyuga clan is one that is ancient and steeped in tradition. Even with his circumstances, I don't think they will simply hand over one of their shinobi, nonetheless the heir to the clan.."

"I agree with your sentiment, however from the intelligence we've seen, the current acting leader of the clan, his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga views him more so as a burden that they are forced to suffer" Danzo said. "I'm sure you'll recall that you had to persuade them to enroll him in the ninja academy, perhaps this will provide an opportunity to be rid of him."

The hokage sighed as he looked down at the files in front of him on his desk. Glancing through them page by page as he thought. "I was always concerned that the death of his father and then his mother just a few years later would destroy the boy's heart... I had hoped the clan would have been the best place for him..."

Danzo stepped forward and pointed at a paragraph on one of the pages. "This is what intrigues me most. During the war he was the strategy commander of his unit...and they absolutely picked apart enemy weaknesses: supply points, key travel roads, even destroying a significant bridge."

"He was eight..." Hiruzen exclaimed. A barely noticeable smirk pulled at Danzo's lips. "Well what's your plan?" the hokage asked.

"I'm going to ask that each of the major clans to offer a shinobi for the Anbu. This should create the political pressure to force them to comply or else look traitorous to the village."

The Hokage closed the folder and handed it back to Danzo. "Very well, if Hiashi Hyuga agrees, then Lyoto is in your care."

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Danzo replied with a faint glimmer in his one eye.

The Hyuga Clan Manor:

"I'm afraid I must insist Lord Hiashi Hyuga, all the major clan families are giving one of their shinobies to the Root." Danzo said with his brow scowled and his arms folded in front of him.

Hiashi frowned, "I understand Lord Danzo, but Lyoto, as the heir to the clan is particularly essential to the future goals of the Hyuga clan."

A small smile pulled at Danzo's tightly pressed lips "I'm well aware, we closely monitor all the shinobi in the village, but let's cut to the point. The village is still facing many challenges both domestically and on foreign fronts. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that the village is more important than any clan."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he bit his tongue, The Shinobi of Darkness, as some called Lord Danzo lived up to his title. Hiashi had been negotiating with him for secretly for weeks to have Lyoto transferred to the Root, now all he had to do was fake as if this wasn't his plan to avoid suspicion from the clan.

"Lyoto has spent nearly every waking moment of his young life preparing to be the clan leader since he found his father dead, I simply can't hand him over to an organization that would require him to give up his rightful inheritance." Hiashi said his words laced with feigned anger as the other Hyuga elder looked upon him with respect.

In an attempt to perhaps ease tensions, it was Hiashi's younger brother, Hizashi who stepped in and interjected "My Lords, if I may offer some input, my son Neji has already shown great promise. And surely the young Lady Hinata will be greatly skilled. Let us remember the words of the Lord Third Hokage and trust in the next generation to lead the Hyuga clan. In fact Lyoto is but only a half-Hyuga, his byakugan will never be as pure as a true Hyuga."

Danzo nodded "A fine point Hizashi, and I will promise you both if you entrust Lyoto to my organization, I will not ask either of you to give up your own children. My request is plenty reasonable."

'Reasonable' Hiashi thought 'Well done brother, but don't think you can pull the same trick and try to steal the title from Hinata for your son Neji one day.'

"Very well, as our greatest gift to the Leaf Village, I as acting Clan Leader will give you Lyoto Hyuga to join The Root at the end of the week, we will need time to adjust the operations of our clan and prepare those who will take up his tasks." Hiashi responded as his pale eyes staring fiercely into the elder shinobi's dark ones. There were some whispers amongst the elders but they were quickly silenced when Hiashi's eyes cut over to them.

'Even as I solve your greatest problem you seek an extra cheap victory' Danzo thought in disgust.

"He may have one night, but tomorrow morning, one of my pupils will be here no later than 6 a.m. tomorrow. I wish you all a good day, I'm pleased we could come to a mutual understanding on this matter." Danzo said and then he turned to head back to the hokage mansion.


	6. Will to Fight

On top of the Hokage Monument

Lyoto Hyuga sat atop the stone carved head of first hokage as he read aloud, "Power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen - Madara Uchiha." He closed the book and looked up at the bright blue sky as his dark brunette hair blew in the wind. "I won't end up like my father...I will be the one who makes things happen" Lyoto said to himself as the sun reflected off of his dark purple eyes. He stood up and looked over the village and all the people and shinobi appeared to look like tiny ants from up there. "It won't be long now, once I become the Hyuga clan leader, I can start my journey to the top."

Lyoto put his book away and headed back down to the village. He decided to stop and grab a quick bowl of ramen at his favorite ramen shop where he met his friend, Itachi Uchiha who was just a few years younger than him.

"Hey Itachi, how are you doing today?" Lyoto asked as he spotted him. Then he got up on the stool next to the Uchiha, and looked to Chef Tsuchi. "One bowl of ramen."

"I'm fine, I just finished training." Itachi answered. "How are you?"

"Doing good, I trained this morning then did some reading." Lyoto said then.

"What are you reading?" Itachi asked inquisitively as he finished off his bowl of ramen.

"One bowl of ramen here ya go" Chef Tsuchi said as he placed it in front of Lyoto.

Lyoto reached for his pocket and slid the book in front of Itachi as he used the chopped sticks to eat the noodles from the bowl.

"Madara Uchiha, the Red-Eyed Prince" Itachi said as he flipped through some pages then he passed the book back down to Lyoto.

"Yeah, I... "borrowed" it, I know we're not really supposed to talk about him, but it is a good book though." Lyoto said as he put it away.

"I won't tell, if we don't learn from our past, we're doomed to repeat it." Itachi responded as Chef Tsuchi took his empty bowl. "Well I need to get going, but my sister Izumi told me to tell you she needs to tell you something."

"Alright take care Itachi, I'll find your sister later. I need to make sure I don't have anything to do with the clan tonight first." Lyoto said as he passed his empty bowl to the Ramen Chef and headed on his way as well.

The Hyuga Compound:

When Lyoto got back to the Hyuga compound he was immediately met by Nazuki Hyuga the wife of Lord Hiashi Hyuga and her younger sister Natsumi Hyuga. "Good Evening Lord Lyoto, Lord Hiashi has requested you meet with him, we're having a clan meeting in the Great Hall tonight" Nazuki said.

Lyoto thanked Nazuki as he followed the younger lady. Natsumi was two years older than him, and with long black hair she was one of the most beautiful young kunoichi's in the village. Before Lady Hinata was born it was actually Natsumi that was called the Hyuga princess because of her beauty and charm. When Lyoto trained with her brother who was five years older than Lyoto, she always would come watch and cheer him on.

"How was your day Lyoto?" Natsumi asked as they made their way to the baths.

"It was fine, so is everything okay? Why does Lord Hiashi want to us to meet with him this late?" Lyoto asked after his reply.

"All he said was that he had an announcement for the clan that involves you. It's your thirteenth birthday soon maybe it's to discuss the passing of the Clan Leader title on to you." Natsumi answered as she smiled at Lyoto.

"Hmm, that would make sense." Lyoto said, thirteen was considered the age of adulthood for shinobi, so he would be old enough to be the clan leader and no longer need his uncle to be acting for him.

Lyoto bathed and changed into his formal kimono as he went to meet Lord Hiashi. Sat beside the clan leader was his wife Lady Nazuki and his younger brother Hizashi. It was Lord Hiashi that greeted him, "Lyoto, please have a seat."

Hiashi's face gave no further hint at what was to be discussed as Lyoto quickly studied the room. Lyoto took his seat between Hiashi and Hizashi.

"I will get right to the point, Lyoto." Hiashi said addressing him but speaking to the entire room. "Today we were visited Lord Danzo and he has requested for you to join The Root." Hiashi said in the most matter of fact way. There was an audible gasp from the Hyuga in the room followed by complete silence as eyes turned toward Lyoto.

Hiashi chimed back in, "We have reached a new era in the village, the era of clans is fading away. The village is our clan now, and as a sign of our commitment to the village I wish to give them our best."

"Lyoto, Danzo wanted me to make clear to you, once you join The Root you will have given up your birthright as clan heir."

Lyoto kept his gaze downwards as he noticed his palms began to tremble and a cold sweat ran down his forehead. His breathing raced faster and faster as his chest felt like it was too small for his heart.

'Power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen - Madara Uchiha' the quote echoed in his head. 'I have to stand up to them...I have to fight this.'

He snapped out of his panic attack when Nazuki called his name, "Lyoto?"

Lyoto finally spoke again but instead of trying to reason with them..something inside him snapped, "No...No.....NO!" Lyoto fired out as he slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone. "Do not think it will be that easy Uncle" Lyoto then said as he pointed his finger at Lord Hiashi.

A look of shock came over everyone except Hiashi who sat there calmly his eyes narrowed staring back at Lyoto. "So you would disobey a direct order from the Clan Leader and perhaps more tragically fail your duty to serve the village."

Lyoto's anger rose at Hiashi's cheap rhetoric, "I'll tell you this My Lord" Lyoto said with the last part laced in sarcasm. "What I will not be doing tonight is simply handing over My birthright!"

"I see" Hiashi said as he folded his arms. "If you believe that to be my goal, then let us allow the clan to decide this matter... with a vote."

Lyoto thought quickly, 'A vote...his assumptions must have been right and his defiance had forced Hiashi's hand. He couldn't truly hold the title of Clan Leader if the clan itself disputed his claim. Lyoto's eyes scanned the room, he saw the faces of all the people that had raised him after his father was killed, the people that had celebrated him when he returned from the war as a hero. Yes, a vote would work well.'

"I accept, a vote will decide the future of this clan." Lyoto answered.


	7. Alone

The Hyuga Compound:

The most senior clan elder stood, "very well" he said in a slow soft tone "let the scribe's record show you have both agreed to this proceeding. Each clan member present shall vote either in favor of Lyoto taking on the mantle of Clan Leader or in favor of Hiashi taking the mantle and Lyoto joining the Root as a sign of commitment to the village. You may each have one minute to make a brief statement on why your path for the clan is better. Lyoto you are younger so you will go first."

Lyoto nodded thanking the elder as he stood folding his arms in front of himself as all eyes in the room looked upon him. Lyoto had actually already been preparing a speech for when he was named the clan leader and in a few short seconds had adapted that.

"The last story my father Masahiro Hyuga told me, was about when he became the Clan Leader. He warned of the great weight of leadership, as he told me of difficult decisions that have to be made. Most of all, he explained to me the responsibility that every member of the clan should be viewed as nothing less than your own children."

"Those words were etched on to my heart and since then I have spent every waking moment training physically and mentally to become the best shinobi I can be to lead this clan. I think I proved my ability during the Third Shinobi War. However, I understand that there may be some of you who seek changes in the clan's operations and others who may seek things to stay as they are. To you all I want to say, as Clan Leader I swear to listen to all of your voices and together we will enter into a new era of prosperity for the Hyuga Clan along with the Leaf Village. Thank you."

There was a large cheer from many of the younger members and the older clan members seemed to be nodding in agreement as well. Lyoto took his seat again as Hiashi stood up and cleared his throat.

"My fellow clan members, I'm sympathetic to the unusual circumstance you find yourself in tonight. For centuries the Hyuga clan above all else has relied on tradition. However, in the time we find ourselves in now, is quite extraordinary circumstances."

Lyoto wasn't impressed so far, his uncle had simply wasted time stating the obvious..'what point are you building toward?' he wondered.

Hiashi continued his pale eyes looking over the crowd in stern seriousness, "I'm afraid it has been put on my shoulders to purge this clan of the mistake made by my late elder brother." The crowd gasped. "I've done my best to prepare my nephew for leadership of this clan, but I must admit I've failed. Lyoto is a talented shinobi no doubt, but as we all know his mother was no Hyuga. I had thought fully committing him to the clan would relieve us of any issues from this impurity, but it was not the case. Since returning from the war, Lyoto has become increasingly friendly with two of the children of the Uchiha Clan Leader, Fugaku. Not only is the Uchiha clan one of our oldest rivals, but we have been informed on trusted intelligence the Uchiha clan has been considering plotting a coup d'etat against the Leaf Village. I regret to inform you that we cannot trust Lyoto Hyu...no.. Lyoto the Halfbreed."

The clan members were stunned into silence considering all the details that had been thrown at them by Hiashi Hyuga. Meanwhile Lyoto sat with his anger growing hotter and hotter, but he refused to let it show on his face.

'That name.....Halfbreed...he had heard it whispered behind his back, but never to his face. He hated it, it had been his fuel when he woke up at 4:30 in the morning to begin his training. It has haunted him all his life and had been the thing that pushed him to become so great the clan would accept him as their leader despite his mother. Now it was being used against him, and just as terribly his friendship with the Uchiha who had saved his life during the war. 'I have to be calm the clan will stay with tradition, they loved my father they will trust me.'

The elder clan member pulled out a large scroll as he called out in a wise voice, "Each member will approach and state the name they choose as the next clan leader, I will have the votes recorded here" he said gesturing to the scroll.

The members formed a line in front of the elder. Lyoto still maintaining his calm facade refused to even look at his Uncle beside him. Inside Lyoto could feel his stomach twisting in knots from nervousness.

"Hiashi" "Hiashi" "Hiashi" "Hiashi" It wasn't long before Lyoto realized the reality of the situation. Each vote was turning out the same, the clan members refused to even make eye contact with him as they returned to their seats.

It wasn't much longer till Lyoto felt absolutely sick, every single member of the clan had voted against him. He felt alone...a dreadful feeling that he hadn't felt this deeply since that day he found his father killed. 'I'm alone... Everyone has abandoned me'.

The clan elder spoke, "Very well by a unanimous decision, Hiashi Hyuga is officially the Clan Leader of the Hyuga Clan and Lyoto Hyuga will join The Root as a sign of commitment to the Leaf Village."

Lyoto stood slowly, "You have all made your choice..." he looked up his purple eyes appeared darker with a look of pure hatred "Now you must live with it" he finished in an ominous tone as an explosion of chakra came from him so powerful it knocked people back like a gust of wind.

Hiashi stood up, "That's enough Halfbreed." and he flashed the hand symbols and activated the bird cage seal on Lyoto's forehead. Despite being from the Main Branch Lyoto was forced to wear the seal until he became clan leader...a day that would now never come.

"AHHHHHHHH" Lyoto cried out as he dropped to the ground grabbing his head and writhing in pain.

A few hours later..

Lyoto awoke his head still throbbing as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He felt the coldness of a concrete wall on his face in front of him. When he tried to turn away from the wall he realized his arms were stretched out and handcuffed to the wall while his legs were tied together. As the chains rattled from his movements Lyoto hood footsteps approach behind him.

"So you're finally awake, that was quite the outburst Lyoto" the figure said to him. It was the voice of Lord Hiashi Hyuga, but his tone was far more darker than at dinner. "This may be your last night with this clan, but you will not forget whom you serve."

Before Lyoto could reply he felt a loud snap and warm blood start running down his back as Hiashi's whip cut him open. Lyoto gritted his teeth as his back arched in pain, but he refused to show weakness and cry out.

Hiashi's whip struck again crossing the line of his first strike. Lyoto held on to the chains as tight as he could to hold back the pain. "Don't you understand Lyoto, you're an insult to this clan!"

"The day your pathetic father showed you to me I wanted to kill him for tainting the Hyuga bloodline."

CRACK

"So when you came under my guardianship, I let them send you off to war without even academy training hoping you would be killed and that would be that."

CRACK

"You came back with a damn medal and the Hokage forced me to put you into the ninja academy."

CRACK

"There you decided to insult our traditions further by graduating top of you class."

CRACK

"Well know this, you may have the byakugan..but with those impure purple eyes..you'll NEVER have the power of a true Hyuga!"

CRACK

Hiashi tossed the whip on the ground and left the room as Lyoto let out all the breath he had held in.

In half a daze Lyoto looked over and Natsumi was next to him unlocking his cuffs. He wanted to ask her why she voted for Hiashi but the pain was still too terrible to speak. Once his arms and legs were unlocked she handed him his shirt and heard her say a single phrase, "You need to get out of here."

Lyoto left as quick as he could despite his various injuries including his back feeling like it was on fire from where the whip had cut him. As he leapt from roof to roof he realized his legs weren't strong enough to make his normal path. Unfortunately he realized too late crashing down on a balcony in the Uchiha district.

The door opened and out stepped the eldest daughter of the Uchiha Clan Leader, Izumi Uchiha. "Lyoto?...Lyoto what's going on? Why are you here?"

Lyoto used what little strength he had left to pick himself up and leaning heavily on the balcony rails. "Izumi...I need...your help..."


	8. The Root of Evil

The Root Hideout: Six Months Later

"Time to go," Lyoto said to himself as he finished he closed the Root's Strategies and Tactics Field Guide he had been reading. In the six months since joining the organization he had already read through it once, but figured it couldn't hurt to read it again.

Lyoto left his room and made his way to Lord Danzo's office. He had received the notice last night when it was slipped under his door. He had met the Danzo three times now once, by chance the day his father was killed and twice in the past half-year. 'I need to be sharp for this, I can usually figure out a person pretty quick but Danzo...there is something...different about him.' Lyoto thought as he walked down the hall.

Lyoto knocked on the door and entered the room simultaneously. The black haired Shinobi of Darkness was seated at his desk looking through a sizable stack of intelligence reports.

"Lyoto, have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

Lyoto sat down in the chair in front of the desk as his eyes wandered around the rest of the room, noticing several scrolls locked behind glass.

"Those were written by the Second Hokage, deemed Forbidden Jutsus now most of them. The rest have never even been attempted." Danzo said as Lyoto quickly turned realizing Danzo had caught him inspecting.

"Never been attempted yet" Lyoto quipped back. "I received your summons my Lord, how can I be of service." Natsumi Hyuga would be glad to know Lyoto still remembered his formalities, it had taken some exhaustive battles to get him to learn them.

Danzo leaned back in his chair and his black eyes studied Lyoto carefully. "In a short time you've quickly distinguished yourself amongst the other recruits. I expected as much, but it's still well laid plans are only plans until they are put into motion. With that said I think you're ready for phase two."

Lyoto nodded, While the other recruits were certainly talented shinobi many struggled to adjust to life in the Root. Unlike Lyoto, few among them were raised as heirs to their clan, and it would take time for them to improve their skills. Those that were proficient with their skills still faced the emotional challenges of the missions. Spying was one thing, but the assassinations were difficult for many of the shinobi that would ordinarily be chunin. Taking your first life will change you, and most of them chose to completely shut off their emotions.

"Thank you my lord." Lyoto answered as he awaited hearing what this second phase of his training would be.

"I believe you possess both the intelligence and physical abilities to lead. I plan to nominate you for my chief of staff. You would be my right-hand just as you were for Hiashi Hyuga."

Lyoto did his best to contain his eagerness, "It would be my honor, my lord," he replied as he saw Danzo nod.

"Very well, you will compete with Hideki Uzumaki for the position...."

Lyoto interrupted without thinking "Compete? I thought you were nominating me?"

"I am but not just you, Hideki currently holds the position but here in the Root, a shinobi gets what he earns, when he earns it. If you want the position it's yours to take...but you have to take it." Danzo said as his voice darkened in a lower tone.

While part of Lyoto was disappointed, he was now curious. "Very well, what is the mission."

"Both of you will have a different one and whoever performs best gets the position. From you Lyoto, I need you to kill a certain Uchiha."

The answer shocked Lyoto as he felt a nervous heat rising to the top of his head. In some respects Hiashi was correct that Lyoto had developed a friendship with the Uchiha since the war. All this thrown on top of the fact it was the first time he had ever been asked to kill a fellow Leaf Shinobi.

"Who?" Lyoto asked as he tried to maintain his outward composure.

"Yozura Uchiha he is one of the top elders of the clan." Danzo answered as he pulled out a file with a picture of the older Uchiha on it.

Lyoto paused remembering see the elder on occasion when he visited the Uchiha district. He always greeted Lyoto respectfully referring to him as the Hyuga Clan Leader despite the fact he hadn't taken the title yet. "Why him, he's a Leaf Shinobi?" Lyoto asked hiding his true reasons.

Danzo's eyes narrowed, "He is a key voice pushing the Uchiha clan toward a coup d'etat, we have intelligence that he's gone so far as plotting with their clan leader Fugaku Uchiha as well. Taking him out will show how much we know, likely scaring his followers."

Lyoto's eyes studied the file, "Then it shall be done, my lord."

"Very good, you may choose two of the other recruits to join you on the mission, you're dismissed" Danzo said as his focus returned to the stack of papers he had been working on earlier.


	9. Graduation

Recruiting Class Graduation: Two Weeks Later

Lyoto sat in the front row of the recruit section in the auditorium of the Root Hideout. It was the largest room and therefore ideal for having the recruiting class graduation.

Hideki Uzumaki, the current chief of staff for Danzo.

"I want to say congratulations to all of you who made it through the basic training process. However, your life will only be getting much harder now. As I call your name come forward and receive your mask. Upon each mask an animal face is painted, this will determine what division you are assigned to." Hideki said to the recruits as well as the other members that were in attendance.

"We have Five Divisions of The Root:

Hawk Division - Commonly referred to as Hunter-nin, these shinobi focus on hunting down and killing or capturing missing ninja and other shinobi listed within the Bingo Book.

Eagle Division - Specializes in primarily on reconnaissance and information retrieval. These members are required to move within the shadows of foreign villages and gather knowledge on the Leaf's enemies without being noticed.

Jaguar Division - Specializes primarily in Stealth and Assassination. The main category for anbu, these shinobi are sent on missions to take out specific targets of the Root. Their work must be untraceable.

Raven Division - Specializes primarily in Torture and Interrogation. These shinobi focus on gathering information from prisoners of Leaf enemies. They are skilled in techniques used to retrieve information from the prisoners by any means.

Frog Division - Specialize in emergency field medical work. These shinobi can be required to work rapidly in the midst of battle to save injured Leaf shinobi. In more unfortunate circumstances it is up to the these shinobi to mercy kill injured shinobi if they're unable to save them and are at risk of being caught.

And with that out of the way I will begin by calling out the names."

"Totu Yoshi, Frog Division"

"Mazaki Watashi, Eagle Division"

There was around twenty new recruits and it seemed the names and Hideki was working from back to front. It seemed they had been seated based on their class rankings. After a bit of time Hideki finally got to the front row.

"Shinji Nara, Jaguar Division" Lyoto knew him well enough. Shinji had taught Lyoto how to play shoji. It took some convincing on Shinji's part to tear Lyoto away from his books but it was a nice mental challenge Lyoto thought.

"Gazaka Inuzuka, Hawk Division" A talented fighter, Lyoto sparred with on occasion, who like many in her clan used a shinobi dog to fight. Beyond her skill this immediately gave her a numbers advantage as well.

"Humiya Yamanaka, Raven Division" This was no surprise to Lyoto or probably anyone else. She always had this sort of cynical look in her eyes. Lyoto had noticed early on the killing in missions never got to her the way it did many of the others, she almost seemed to enjoy it."

"Lyoto Hyuga... Dragon Division" There was a pause of confusion as Lyoto made his way up. Then Hideki continued, "The Dragon Division is the elite squad of the Root and its members make up the leadership."

Hideki handed Lyoto the mask as his blue eyes stared intently at Lyoto's purple ones. Lyoto took the mask and the two shook hands and Hideki whispered "Enjoy it now, you won't get to keep it."

"In that case I'll just use have to use yours since you won't be needing it" Lyoto fired back and then returned to his seat.

After the ceremony Lyoto went to look for Gazaka and Shinji. He found Gazaka first.

"Lyoto, congratulations making the Dragon division already. It's kind of frustrating having someone so talented overshadowing you, but hey I'll still be your sparring partner." She said with a cheeky grin as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'll give you credit it had been awhile since a decent sparring partner, but you'll do fine in the meantime." Lyoto replied as he took a drink from a tray. "I actually have a request, I have a mission coming up that will determine if I get to keep the Dragon Mask. I'm looking for two other members to assist me, what do say?"

Gazaka laughed, "and I was your first choice. I'm honored" she said sarcastically. "Very well, if I stay near you it'll put me on the fast track for advancement."

"Brutally honest as always, you'll need to improve your lying" Lyoto said in jest. "Good, I'll fill you in on the details once we find the second member."

"Oh, who do you have in mind?"

"Shinji Nara" Lyoto answered.

"Hmm, what's wrong you afraid of Humiya?" Gazaka teased.

Lyoto shook his head, "Not quite, but I suppose Shinji is just a bit easier to plan with."

Gazaka laughed, "It's no shame she freaks me out too, so let's go find Shinji."


	10. Descent to Darkness

Uchiha Compound: Three Weeks Later

"Jaguar, are you in position?" Lyoto asked into the radio earpiece as he used his Byakugan to scan the Uchiha Compound for any signs of movement. They had scouted the area for two weeks and found that it would be best to strike during the guard shift changes at midnight.

"Aye, I'm ready when you are signal Dragon" Shinji replied from behind the home of the assasination target, Yozura Uchiha. The moon was full creating just enough light to force Shinji to be sure he was hidden away in the shadow of the buildings.

"Good, Hawk are you ready?" Lyoto asked as he continued to scan the surrounding area.

"And...got it, okay the entry point is prepped. I'm ready Dragon." Gazaka answered as she used her kunai to unlock one of the windows and stealthily enter the building.

'Everyone is in position and out of sight, it's now or never' Lyoto though taking one last quick glance over the compound. 'Still clear'

"On my go. 3...2..1..Go!" Lyoto announced.

Shinji flashed a quick set of hand signs to use his most famous jutsu, Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. As quick as snake a shadow from the building slipped inside the building going past Gazaka and grabbing Yozura in his bed. The power of the chakra woke him from his sleep but not in time to avoid the jutsu.

Gazaka was less than a step behind the shadow jutsu as she made her way through the house to his bedroom. Just as his eyes opened when the jutsu took hold of him, his second reaction was to call for help. His request was immediately silenced as Gazaka pounced on him. She used her left hand to silence him before he could shout, and the kunai in her right hand slashed across his throat.

From his perch above Lyoto could see the wound was fatal as the chakra rapidly began to flow out the Uchiha's body as the life faded out of him.

"Damn it!" Lyoto cursed as he saw another figure approaching the home at a quick pace. "Why is she going there!" To make matters even worse the chakra signature was one he knew well.

Lyoto sprinted and jumped across rooftops at his top speed across using just enough chakra to silence his landing upon each. 'I have to time this perfectly.' Lyoto neared the target's house and just as the figure began to open the door Lyoto swooped down grabbing them, pushing the door open and closing it all in one motion.

Gazaka walked out her eyes wide in shock behind her Hawk mask as she saw Lyoto holding a kunai to the throat of a Uchiha Kunoichi. "Are there any more?" she demanded.

"No, just her. I'll handle it, you and Jaguar take Route C to our rendezvous point." Lyoto responded.

Gazaka nodded and turned and went out the back window she came in. Lyoto was now alone in the building with the Uchiha, besides the elder Uchiha that laid dead in his bedroom ofcourse.

The kunoichi finally having time to react elbowed Lyoto in his ribs and tried to stab him with a kunai of her own in her other hand as she spun out of his grip. Lyoto parried the attach.

"Izumi, it's me" Lyoto said as he took off his mask. His dark chestnut hair falling around his face as his purple byakugan met Izumi's red sharingan.

"Lyoto?" Izumi said in disbelief "What are you doing here.... what is going on?" She questioned as she lowered her kunai upon seeing her old friend.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Lyoto replied as his byakugan deactivated. "Izumi... no one can find out what happened here...."

"Well what did happen here!" She demanded "I haven't seen you since that night before you joined The Root."

"All those rumors we heard about the Uchiha Coup d'etat... they're real and Yozura was one of the biggest supporters.. So we.. we killed him."

"You.... you killed my uncle." Izumi said as her voice shook. "Lyoto... he was a good person.."

"I'm sorry Izumi, but we don't have time to sort this out now. You need to get home and no one can see that you were here... do you understand?" Lyoto said as he held her shoulder to try and get her to realize the complicated situation they were in.

Izumi took a deep breath and nodded.. She was mad but deep in her heart she trusted Lyoto had some reason for what he did.. "What about you teammates, they saw me?" Izumi asked he voice regaining it's usually strength.

"You get home safe. I'll deal with them." Lyoto said as Izumi saw a look in his eye she had seen before during the war. She nodded.

After she left, Lyoto went to the back window. He saw Yozura's body in his bed and closed his eyes for him out of respect. Standing on top of a hill behind the home he flashed a quick sequence of hand signs activating his Fireblast Jutsu. Similar to the way chakra was forced out the palm with the gentle fist, an eruption of red flames exploded from his hand and engulfed the home and the evidence.

Lyoto arrived at the rendezvous and found Gazaka and Shinji waiting for him. The moon provided just enough light for the three teammates to see each other. They had just a few hours of night to cover their path back home.

"Lyoto, are we all good now?" Shinji asked as he stood up with his mask on the top of his head.

He nodded, "It's taken care of."

Gazaka eyed him warily, coming from the Inuzuka clan she was also an excellent sensory shinobi. "You're lying... I can still smell her.. You didn't kill....

Before she could finish Lyoto and sprang forward grabbing her by the throat and pinning to a tree with his left. His byakugan active as his pale eyes burned as bright as the full moon. Then his right hand slammed his palm into her chest so hard the tree behind her cracked. The chakra from the gentle palm immediately causing her heart to skip and she began to cough blood.

With his 360 degree vision he saw Shinji was using his shadow paralysis jutsu to try and subdue him. Turning his moonlight eyes met Shinji who was clearly startled but not uncomposed. Lyoto used a gentle palm towards the ground and his chakra blew away the shadow jutsu from approaching any further.

Dropping the barely conscious Gazaka to the ground, Lyoto darted towards Shinji with chakra propelled speed. Although Shinji had pulled a kunai to try and stop Lyoto's attack, he was no match for the ferocity of the Hyuga. Lyoto leaned over and ducked under the kunai and with his right palm pushed Shinji back into a tree stunning him. Before he came to his senses Lyoto followed with his left palm landing perfectly under Shinji's chin causing his neck to snap.

Lyoto picked up Shinji's kunai and walked over to Gazaka who had gotten to one knee but was still coughing blood. Lyoto grabbed her by her hair as he pressed the kunai against her throat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to protect my friend at all costs." Lyoto said then he sliced across her neck and she immediately died. He used sealing scrolls to take their bodies back to the Root base.

Lyoto felt as if the world was spinning incredibly faster than usual as he saw the two bodies of his teammates lying dead on the ground. He looked down at his hand and saw they were stained red with their blood. "What have I become..." he asked himself as he dropped and sat on the ground. "In a single night I've killed an Uchiha elder and two teammates" he confessed to himself as if it would relieve him of the guilt that was growing inside of him.

He felt as if a cold sweat was running across his brow, but as he went to wipe it the world felt as if it changed directions. The guilt was too much he leaned over and puked up everything in his stomach till nothing but bile came out burning his throat. When his stomach finally calmed he cried. It was as if all the emotions he had buried down since that day he lost his role in the Hyuga Clan were being released as his heart banged in his chest. At some point ran began to come down and mixed with his salty tears. "Father forgive me." Lyoto called out in what felt like a scream but was barely a whisper. "I can't do this.. I have to resign from The Root or even run away from the village." Lyoto muttered as his own villages blood dried onto his hands.

Lyoto stood and used a sealing scroll to gather up the two bodies just as he had done with the Uchiha body. Then he looked up at the full moon above him as it reflected in his purple eyes.


	11. The Will to Rule

Root Hideout:

Lyoto entered Danzo's office, beside the leader of the root stood Hideki Uzumaki sporting his usual arrogant grin. A slight nod from Danzo who was examining mission files signaled to Lyoto to close the door as he entered.

"Better luck next year Lyoto, I completed my mission to perfection. Took the target down and not a single witness." Hideki announced. Lyoto ignored him and made his way over to the shelves holding the forbidden scrolls.

"Is that so, no witnesses... you're certain" Lyoto said as his pale eyes peeked over his shoulder at the red haired shinobi.

"Positive, we made absolutely certain that no one could see us" Hideki answered

Danzo finally looked up from his papers toward Lyoto. "Lyoto, your team has not returned from the mission was there complications?" he asked in his dark tone at the possibility of a failed mission.

"No Lord Danzo, the mission was executed... to perfection" Lyoto eyed the Uzumaki using his own words to mock him to hide the fact Lyoto was attempting to lie to the face of so called Shinobi of Darkness.

"As for my teammates.." Lyoto pulled out the scroll and unsealed it and the two bodies laid lifelessly on the floor "I was told there was to be no witnesses" Lyoto said as his own voice seem to darken.

Hideki's green eyes were wide in shock, "Killing your own teammates on a mission that's.."

"The kind of sacrifice a shinobi must make in this world" Danzo interrupted. "Hideki, you are excused, in the morning go to the armory and request a Jaguar Mask, you will be the new commander." Hideki in shock simply bowed and left and his eyes narrowed in anger at Lyoto upon his exit.

Danzo's dark eyes met Lyoto's purple ones, "Lyoto, you've taken your first steps down the path of redemption today."

"I'm not sure what you mean, My Lord. But I'm going to re.." Lyoto answered.

Danzo interrupted him, "Then let me ask you this question, why did you clan choose Hiashi Hyuga over yourself for clan leader?"

"I... well.. Because I was friends with the Uchiha?" Lyoto answered though it sounded like more of a question itself.

"No, it was because the clan feared you Uncle." Danzo said in his usual dark tone. "They may or may not have loved you, but they feared him more."

Lyoto only nodded though his eyes were still unsure of Danzo's words.

"So I ask you, is it better to be feared or loved? Of course one would wish to be both but it is impossible to unite them both in one person, therefore I've found it's safer to be feared. If they don't fear you, they'll eventually follow the person they fear."

"I see, My Lord."

"Lyoto, you were brought into being to lead, therefore I can't have your will tempered by feelings of regret or compassion. Instead you must see every living thing as nothing more than a tool to elevate you to your destined place."

Lyoto absorbed the heavy words and thought back to that night he had lost the vote. Then he thought back to the war and all the deaths he had seen. Finally he recalled that day so long ago he had found his father killed returning home from a mission. 'What is the value of life, people die everywhere all the time. When you call upon them for help they only look out for their own interests.'

Danzo broke him out of his thoughts with another question, "So tell me Lyoto, what place in life do you want to reach?"

"I... I came to tell you .. I want to be..." Lyoto hesitated.

Danzo interrupted again, "Uncertainty is the first step to self-determination, and that is what you are feeling now. Courage comes next."

Lyoto shook his head as if to clear it and he remembered the dream he had chosen just before his title was taken from him, "I don't want to live an insignificant life and die forgotten."

"Do you believe yourself to be.. extraordinary?" Danzo followed up.

"I only meant that I want to live an extraordinary life, one that people study about years from now."

"Make no apologies for your desires, Lyoto. Extraordinary in what way?"

Lyoto's purple eyes averted from Danzo's dark black ones to the window as the full moon had lowered.

"Do not hold yourself back Lyoto, if you're going to dream then dream large" Danzo said. "I know you want to lead, to what position do you aspire?"

"You'll think less of me if I tell you." Lyoto said still unsure about actually telling someone his dream.

"You underestimate me, Lyoto."

"During the war, I saw so much wrong with the world, I want to be an agent of change." his purple eyes grew aflame in the moonlight reached them through the window. "I want to rule as Hokage and with the full power of the Leaf Village behind me conquer the entire Land of Fire as well."

Danzo's smiled for the first time Lyoto had ever seen, "and if you can't rule then what?"

Lyoto felt the strength and courage renewed as he gritted his teeth. His chakra began to swirl around the room causing papers to fly about. "This is the only path, if not power, than nothing."


	12. Growing Pains

The Root Hideout

Shortly after Lyoto returned from a journey to a lost Hyuga Temple, he received a message that he was to go to Lockdown Room A. He had seen the large metal door of the room on a few occasions but he was told it was for top secret training. The idea of receiving some sort of special training was good enough to peak his interest so he made sure to arrive on time.

Upon reaching the room he was met by Captain Kabuto Yakushi. The grey haired shinobi was near the same age as Lyoto and had already become the captain of the raven torture and interogation division joining just a year and half ago. He specialized in using medical ninjutsu to keep his prisoners on the brink of life until they gave up the information he wanted. Lyoto wasn't quite as adept at medical ninjutsu so this would be a good person to train with.

"Lyoto, I'm glad you could make it. Please step inside and we'll begin your training" Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he opened the large steel door. Lyoto stepped inside despite the room being pitch dark as he heard Kabuto shut the door behind him.

"What is thi..." his question was cut off as he felt a needle stick in the back of his neck. His body gave out and he dropped to the ground unable to move, then he quickly lost consciousness.

....

"Wake up!" a dark voice called out.

Lyoto heard and managed to look up as his eyes opened slowly, only for them to squint back shut after seeing a blinding bright light in his face.

His legs were still numb but he felt like he could move his arms. Cling Cling. As he moved he felt the tight steel wrapped around his wrists as he pulled and pulled the sense that he was trapped dawned upon him.

"What the hell is going on!" Lyoto shouted out at the voice.

"Silence, only I will ask the questions here. Kabuto turn on the generator." The dark voice replied but this time Lyoto recognized it... it was Lord Danzo.

Lyoto heard a switch flip and the loud machine begin to run. Then from behind him Kabuto pulled his hair and clamped his head to the back of the chair with another steel trap. Lyoto felt his heart began to pound in his chest faster and faster.

Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump

"Lyoto, all recruits had to go through what is called mental training here in the Lockdown Room, however since you are to become my chief of staff, yours will be more advanced." Danzo said then tapped his cane twice.

Kabuto flipped another switch. Lyoto felt all of his muscles tense up and then begin to spasm as his body was electrocuted from the high voltage generator. After a few seconds Danzo tapped his cane twice again and Kabuto turned the machine off.

Lyotos arms and legs were shaking as the electricity flowed through his body conducted by the steel cuffs around his head, arms, and legs. His breath was heavy and tired as his hair damp from sweat clung to his face. He managed to look up again and was able to see Danzo's silhouette beyond the light.

"Lyoto tell me again, why did your clan pick your uncle over you to lead them" Danzo said from behind the glass wall.

Lyoto let out a deep breath as he gathered his strength. 'So this is his style of training... torture.'

"You said, it was because they feared my uncle more than me" Lyoto answered finally.

Danzo tapped his cane twice.

"AHHH" this time the electricity felt twice as strong causing Lyoto to cry out in pain from the voltage. Finally it ended and he could smell a faint hint of smoke whether from him or the machine he wasn't sure.

"Now tell me why you think the clan picked your uncle Hiashi instead of you to be clan leader." Danzo asked again this time more anger in his voice.

Lyoto gasped for breath as he tried to understand what it was Danzo was asking. "They feared him more than me!" Lyoto answered more firmly this time. Then he heard Danzo's cane tapped again followed by another burst of electricity through his body sending him spasming from the shock.

Tap Tap

"Why did your clan betray you Lyoto!" Danzo said furiously.

Lyoto looked up beads of sweat running down his face with a cold look in his pale grey eyes. "I was too weak." Lyoto responded in a dark malicious tone.

Invisible to Lyoto a small grin tugged at the corner of Danzo's lips, "There you go. You were powerful and born of great lineage but you were still too weak because you lacked the desperation to do whatever it takes to achieve a goal. Hiashi was easily able to manipulate your pride and played you for a fool."

Tap Tap

"AAAAHHHHHH" The electricity was ten no twenty times higher than the last burst and Lyoto's body activated his Byakugan as a defense mechanism.

"Kabuto turn on the freezer. Lyoto, you will remain here until I return in six hundred and sixty-six hours and we will see if you pass your training. It's going to be cold... so cold your body will begin to tell you are going to die. You must search inside yourself and find your true power or you will die either from hunger or cold it matters not."

Lyoto felt Kabuto undo the steel cuff around his head then both doors shut as they left. It didn't take long before Lyoto could see his breath in the air as he was still breathing quite heavily. The electricity had left his muscles exhausted and but the cold was at least helping slow down his heart rate though that would become an even greater problem before too long. 

72 Hours 30 Minutes

Lyoto sat still in his seat. The room was dark, silent and cold with the only sign of life being the chattering of Lyoto's teeth. He could feel hunger beginning to eat away at the walls of his stomach. Worse than that was the splitting headache he had from dehydration. His lips cracked and bled as the frozen snot that had run from his nose irritated him.

Then a voice called out from behind the glass window. Lyoto couldn't see the person but he was able to recognize the voice as Kabuto's.

"Lyoto, you don't look too well, but it's good to see you've at least survived this long." Kabuto said in an arrogant tone. "Now, we don't want you to fall asleep so every hour the generator is going to turn on and run at say fifty times as strong as the initial voltage to help keep you warm." He tapped on the glass twice, "You'll have to keep count, Danzo and I have work to do so we won't be able to use the signal."

Lyoto wanted to scream, yell and shout, but he didn't have the strength. The electricity hurt and his body reacted involuntarily. Then he heard the door close, and every hour after hour after hour Lyoto's body and mind continued to deteriorate. He could smell his hair burning he thought but his senses were so dull he didn't feel anything.

After a few more days his mind grew blank and his body numb from the cold and electricity. His eyes barely opened and all control had been lost of his motor functions. In his mind only one word repeated, weak.

'Help me..'

225 Hours 45 Minutes

The concept of time had been lost upon Lyoto as his body clung to what little of life it could. The world was nothing but darkness, pain and cold to him at this point. Then he heard the door open again and from behind the glass he was just able to faintly hear the voice of Danzo.

"Lyoto" he said in his usual sinister tone "You've now survived three times the training the rest of the recruits receive, but you're only a third of the way through yours."

He tapped his cane twice, but instead of electricity Lyoto was drenched in scalding hot water from above. Steam exploded off of him from his frozen skin upon contact. Even though he could barely feel anything anymore the new sensation seemed to awaken his dulled senses.

"You will need to find some way to overcome this if you are to be my apprentice, do not think you can simply endure this training or you will die." Danzo said then left.

The burning hot water came down on Lyoto each hour, a half hour off from his electrocutions. As the burning finally died down from each bucket, the water would cool then leave him wet and even more frozen than he was before. This was torture... this was hell.


	13. Rise of the Dragon

333 Hours

The world was slipping away and Lyoto saw before him his father Masahiro Hyuga. He looked just as he did the last time he saw him before his mission to the Land of Fire capital. His kind pale eyes smiled and waved at Lyoto as he left just as he had done so long ago. Then he walked into the flames.

Next appeared his mother. He hadn't seen her as often after she was kicked out of the Hyuga clan following his father's death. They weren't married and the clan looked down on him having a son with someone from outside the clan. She was forced to go live outside the village in the forest where she met Poh and Kagami, and helped raise their daughter Azeria. She died protecting Azeria. Lyoto looked at her and wanted to call for her help, but she only smiled and walked into the flames.

"Your parents were gone and you were left to be raised by your Uncle Hiashi" a powerful voice said that Lyoto didn't recognize.

"He sent you to war at only seven years old and you saw thousands die. You learned in this world it's kill or be killed and with the power of the Hyuga you killed hundreds yourself" the voice continued.

Lyoto felt as if he was standing on the battlefield again and saw all the bodies of his comrades and enemies laying in piles around him. The sight was so horrible to behold he tried to run but his legs failed and fell into one of the piles and was covered in their blood.

"Are you afraid, do you not remember war was your sanctuary. On the battlefield it was the only place that let you forget about your parents.You became a warrior." The powerful voice said as all the bodies surrounding Lyoto turned into flames.

One body remained in the middle of the field and instinctively Lyoto walked over towards it. As he looked down he saw it was Tashinagi Hyuga. Tashinagi was about four years older than Lyoto, and had helped him with his training during the war. In a battle against the Rock Village he died protecting Lyoto..

Lyoto knelt down and propped up the head of his first real friend, the older boy had never treated him different for being part of the main family. The body coughed up blood just as it had years ago as it said the same words, "Thank you for letting me fulfill my destiny for you." Then the body burst into flames in his arms.

That day had changed Lyoto, maybe more than either of the days his parents died. "That was the first time you gave into you anger" the powerful voice said. "That was when you showed the world the power of the Hyuga Clan's Main Branch as you slaughtered thirty shinobi holding off the enemy just long enough for Minato Yamikaze who would be called The Yellow Flash after that day and change the tide of the war."

Lyoto stood, "Why am I seeing all this, have I died?" he asked the voice.

The world around him disappeared to a pitch black nothingness until a red light from above showed down on him. He looked up and saw the light came from a Red Moon, and flying toward him from this moon was a massive, powerful, and terrifying Dragon. It looked just like the ones Lyoto had seen in Hyuga Temple.

The dragon landed in front of Lyoto shaking the ground and his wings blowing gusts of wind across Lyoto's face. It's head reared back and then snatched forward as flames burned from its mouth creating a ring of fire around it and Lyoto three times his own height.

Frustrated and confused Lyoto clenched his fists but when his fists shut tight he felt a wet dampness on his palms. The flames had created enough light to show his hands were covered in blood. "What is happening? Whose blood is this?" Lyoto asked as he spun and looked around almost frantically.

The Dragon leaned down and looked at Lyoto, "My name is Momotaro Hyuga, I am the spirit of the first ancestor of the Hyuga clan" the dragon said, its voice sounding just like the powerful voice he had heard before.

The Dragon slowly changed forms into that of an old man with grey hair and pale byakugan eyes.

"When those of the Hyuga clan pass on to the next life our spirit takes the form of a Dragon, for a millennium we have gone on from life to soar in the heavens as the beasts of destruction. However, those ways were lost after the warring clan period ended."

Lyoto was utterly confused at what any of this had to do with him.

Momotaro continued, "The Hyuga clan was at great risk of facing extermination by the other powerful clans just as Uzumaki Clan would eventually face. It was decided the true ancient powers of the Hyuga clan would be sealed away, and thus they were until you unsealed the lost temple."

The progenitor of the Hyuga clan held out his hand and the scroll Lyoto had found in the temple appeared in it. "Lyoto, you are the last remaining member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan." His pale eyes stared into Lyoto's as if they were looking into a mirror. "I don't want you to die, you must survive and the jutsus and knowledge in this ancient scroll will save you if you choose to unseal it."

Lyoto nodded, "Then I will do as you ask, Lord Momotaro."

Momotaro shook his head, "Do not be too hasty, the ancient powers of the Hyuga clan require great sacrifice." He stroked his grey beard as he continued, "It is power, so much power it is like an illness that you will never want to cure yourself from."

Lyoto looked confused and then Momotaro gestured toward Lyoto's hands. Lyoto raised them remembering they had been covered in blood.

"In your left hand is the blood of those you hate and in your right hand is the blood of those you love" Momotaro said in a grave tone. "This power will condemn you to a life of solitude, though from what we've seen here, is there really anyone left you care about."

Lyoto thought, he had felt so alone in since he lost his parents, his best friend, and even his soul all to war. Forced to join The Root after his entire clan betrayed him had only served to further isolate him more. To live, he had to live there was no other choice no matter the sacrifice, and just as he was about to answer, she came to his mind.

'Izumi Uchiha' Amongst all the darkness, all the pain, and all the loneliness, she had been a single bright light since he had met her. She had helped him train his kunai skills when they were in the academy despite their rivalry. She had saved his life when they were on a genin team together. Most of all she had helped comfort him the night he was forced to leave his clan to join The Root.

He opened his eyes and she stood before him just as she had that night. Lyoto looked at her then looked toward Momotaro, "What will happen to her?" Lyoto asked assuming the vision of Izumi was visible to him as well.

"We never know specific consequences of our actions, but she will be cursed to a fate that will destroy her" the old Hyuga replied. "Your feelings for her and anyone else though will die though, the only thing that will matter to you is power."

Tears fell down Lyoto's face as it he felt his heart beginning to tear. Izumi walked forward and hugged him and just as she said just as she had that night, "It'll be okay Lyoto, I promise." Then her hand touched his cheek and she kissed him softly. They had shared their first kiss that night and in that moment her light had flowed into him. The tears fell down his face as the warmth of her kiss faded from his lips.

"Forgive me, Izumi" he said in a whisper almost inaudibly. Then she burst into flames and whatever light that had been slowly built back up inside of him was completely extinguished into the darkness.

Momotaro stepped forward and handed him the scroll. "There is no reversing this decision Lyoto, but you are making the right choice, the world has need of the return of the Hyuga Dragon."

Lyoto wiped the tears from his face as he nodded, "Thank you Lord Momotaro, with this power I will not fail."

Momotaro nodded, "Very well then repeat with me the ancient words of the Hyuga Clan."

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.

Through Passion I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Victory.

Through Victory my chains are Broken."

666 Hours

Danzo entered the room, unsure if he would find his new apprentice dead or alive in the torture chamber he had left him in nearly a month ago. As the light turned on he saw and to his own surprise he grinned and an evil laugh poured out.

The generator had been broken and smashed. The pipes filling the bucket above him had been squeezed so tight that not even air could flow through. Even the temperature in air had become far warmer as he sensed a dark and powerful chakra.

In the chair sat Lyoto Hyuga, leaned back as if it were a throne, his legs crossed and fingers interlocked in front of his face. His dark hair was longer but fell neatly around his face and even some stubble had begun to grow on his chin. It wouldn't be an understatement to say he looked more powerful than the day he had entered.

"Lord Danzo, you're five minutes late" Lyoto said as he stood and walked towards his teacher.

"My apologies, Lyoto it appears you're ready for your new position" Danzo said. "It's time we discuss how to take the Hokage's seat."

Lyoto nodded, "Let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story so far!
> 
> Please comment your favorite parts and any thoughts you have about Lyoto's Journey for Part 2...   
> Lyoto Hyuga: The Dragon's Revenge


End file.
